Embodiments of the inventive concept described herein relate to a plasma generation apparatus, a substrate treating apparatus including the same, and a control method for the plasma generation apparatus, and more particularly, relate to a plasma generation apparatus for generating plasma using a plurality of antennas, a substrate treating apparatus including the plasma generation apparatus, and a control method for the plasma generation apparatus.
Semiconductor manufacturing processes may include a process of treating a substrate using plasma. For example, among the semiconductor manufacturing processes, an etching process may remove a thin film on a substrate using plasma.
To use plasma in substrate treating processes, plasma generation units for generating plasma are mounted in process chambers. The plasma generation units are broadly classified into a Capacitively Coupled Plasma (CCP) type source and an Inductively Coupled Plasma (ICP) type source according to methods of generating plasma. The CCP type source applies an RF signal to either or both of electrodes that are disposed in a chamber to face each other and generates an electric field in the chamber, thereby generating plasma. The ICP type source applies an RF signal to one or more coils installed in a chamber and induces an electro-magnetic field in the chamber, thereby generating plasma.
In the case where a chamber has two or more coils installed therein and the two or more coils receive power from one RF power supply, a current divider may be provided between the RF power supply and the coils, and an etching process may be performed on the entire region of a substrate by controlling the current divider. However, in the case of performing the etching process using the current divider, there may be a difference in etch rate between the central region and the edge region of the substrate due to an imbalance of plasma density in the chamber.